


Rocky

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lmao look at that rare ass poly tag im gonna get yoinked, seriously like rot ur teeth cotton candy fluf, the gang is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight





	Rocky

Noah could be a little bit of a pain sometimes when it came to looking after him. This was due to the fact that when he was upset or in a bad spiral, he would turn in on himself and avoid asking for help as much as humanly possible. It turned figuring out if he was ok into a guessing game. Luckily he was exceptionally bad at hiding it because he had massive tells. The two chief of these tells was him spending more than half a day wrapped in a blanket, and him watching Rocky. On repeat. In the dark. All of these were being exhibited in front of Evan right after he’d come home from work. Alright, guess it was about time for this to happen. It was actually promising for him though because it had now been quite a few months since Noah had had a spiral this bad. Evan turned to Stephs studio and poked his head in to see what she was up to.

“Hey, babe looks like we’re watching Rocky tonight.” They spoke in code. It was best not to directly acknowledge Noah’s spirals within ears reach of him initially. They’d found out the hard way it made things worse. Steph looked up from her painting and blushed, wiping her hands off on her smock.  
“Oh shoot I’m sorry I didn’t come in for the start of the movie, I didn’t know it was on.” Evan chuckled and kissed her forehead as she walked up to him   
“Nah it’s fine, we’ve seen it plenty of times before, it's always best when we watch it together anyway.” Steph sighed and nodded dumping her smock and taking Evan’s hand as they left and went to the couch. Curling up on either side of Noah, Steph traded Evan’s hand for her mopey boyfriends and started playing with his fingers. Evan wrapped a arm around his shoulder and snuggled up close. Noah remained unresponsive, mouthing the lines to the movie.

“Had a bit of a rough day today man?” Evan’s hand tangled with his boyfriend's hair and started gently detangling it in the back. He pressed soft kisses to the side of his face and rested his chin on his shoulder. Noah grunted and fiddled with the blanket with his free hand.  
“Yeah but it’s not like I have a reason to. I don’t really do shit around here.” Delivered in deadpan like he’s trying to pass it off as a joke. It flops immediately, tough crowd.   
“Hey Steph you smell that?” with a dramatic sniff, Evan looks around squinting   
“That smells like some bullshit.”   
“I think I do, that is some grade A shit of the bull.” Steph nodded with extravagated solemness   
“Nah I’m dishing out the whole organic wholefoods truth.” The blanket made a ripping sound as Noah tore a thread loose. Steph sighed and pressed her face to his shoulder, Evan’s grip tightened slightly on his hair. He forced himself to loosen it so he wouldn’t hurt Noah.

“Mind explaining how exactly you came to this revelation?” A casual tone, like they’re still goofing off a little. They’re not.   
“Well, you two first of all have been in a relationship way longer than I’ve been in your lives. So that's kinda terrifying. Evan, you do like literally everything when it comes to food and have the steady income. Steph you look after everyone emotionally and have your own strong income too, you keep me and Evan anchored. I sit on the couch, and I write. That’s it. I feel like some kind of passive audience member. I don’t do shi-”  
“Bup. Nope.” Evan cuts in, shaking his head   
“But it’s true I don’t-”  
“Nah. Uh uh.” This time Evan presses a finger to Noah’s lips “First of all, do you remember the last time I did the dishes?” Noah shakes his head. Another tearing sound comes from the blanket.   
“You suck at it. You always forget.”  
“Mm. And do you remember the state our room was in when you first moved in?” It’s gentle ribbing accompanied with a teasing poke to the side. Noah squirms and his eyebrows bunch together.  
“Yeah, it stank. But that's nothing. It’s the bare minimum.” Steph took his other hand, the ripping stopped.

“You make me smile. That’s enough.” That made Noah pause and look down at her hands tangled with his.   
“It doesn’t feel like it.”   
“You’re not your bad day's babe. They’re part of you as a package but not your whole. Sometimes you can’t be as strong and smart as you want to. That’s ok.” Tears were starting to well up in Noah’s eyes, he turned and pressed his face to Evan’s shoulder to hide them  
“It feels like they are who I am.” Evan hummed and stroked his hair in earnest now. If Noah were to look up he would be met with a faceful of complete adoration mixed with concern.   
“Well, you’re not. You’re sitting with a cup of coffee in the morning before work. You’re the sound of laughter ringing through the house at the sweetest things.” Steph starts listing, shifting so she can sit in Noah's lap and provide a warm comforting weight. 

“You’re the stern voice of reason when Evan suggests he jumps off the roof into the pool and I don’t say no. You’re mumbled gentle comfort when I’m overstimulated in public. The cool tempering bath to Evan’s wild flame and my strong hammer. You mean the world to us.” Noah’s response is a snotty inhale and a shy squeak. His arms shift from their entanglement with the blankets to around Steph and Evan.   
“Always the poet of the house huh Steph?” Evan coos softly pressing kisses to Noah’s head. She snorts   
“Nah just the messenger. Noah’s the real poet, I thought I’d speak in his language even if it was a bit crude.” Noah’s arms go tighter around her 

“Thank you.” Hoarse and quiet they both would have missed him speak if they didn’t have their attention completely centred on him   
“It’s ok. You’re worth the effort, it’s only fair.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed close   
“Having bad days is just part of being human man. We’re right here ready to love on you. Don’t beat yourself up for not reaching out for help either because I know you’re going to try that shit. You’re good. It’s ok to be scared of being vulnerable.” Evan gently cupped Noah’s face to gently guide it. Noah turned but kept his eyes cast down in an attempt to hide his tears, hands wiped them away. 

“May I?” Noah’s response to Evan’s vague request is just a nod with a snotty sniff.   
And they kiss. It’s something tender, Evan trying to reassure Noah with his mouth, Noah desperate for physical contact. When you love someone so much it aches, its hard to be sad when they’re with you. This was about as real as Evan could be, and Steph’s warm weight made her presence known too. The kiss probably turned messy fast, with all of Noah’s snot and tears, mixing with Evan’s tendency to be a bit too enthusiastic with his tongue. It wasn’t perfect. 

But it was, specifically because it wasn’t.


End file.
